Pickup trucks as well as other motor vehicles typically have a truck bed for hauling items. A truck bed will typically have sides that are perpendicular to the bed, with a top surface called the bed rail. Bed rails may be protected using bed rail covers, commonly made for pickup trucks and other motor vehicles. Rail covers are available in the vehicle accessory market. One version of a rail cover is a single, elongated plastic component designed to be attached to a bed rail of a vehicle (usually a pickup truck). Of course, a separate bed rail cover will usually be attached to both bed rails of the vehicle. One purpose of the bed rail covers is to protect the paint finish on the vehicle bed rail. Some people also choose to install bed rail covers for an enhanced vehicle aesthetic appeal.